True Feelings
by KymanStolovanandNocoforever
Summary: Told in Eric Cartman's point of veiw. When Cartman gets in trouble at school, his first assumptions are that Kyle is the cause of it, but when Kyle's the one to actually get in trouble what does Cartman do? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have ever written so please, the new ideas are important. Just tell me if you liked it or if you thought it was lame. I will be adding the other six chapters I already have after I'm done then if it gets enough people reading it and liking it I may finish the story.**

**Thanks again to anyone who's reading this.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night, I was on my home from school, and Mr. Garrison had kept me at school after class because I was "misbehaving" in class...<p>

The sky was getting pretty dark and it didn't help that I got held up when I walked out of the school and Principal Victoria wanted to talk to me.

By the time I actually got to head home it was like 6:30 and at this time it was really dark.

How does that fucking happen? We get out of school at 3:15; Mr. Garrison only wanted to keep me held up till 4:30 to help him clean up the room. Not only that but he made me help Mr. Mackey out with cleaning his office.

So how does that make sense.. It was officially 4:30 when I walked out of the school. So how did I end up leaving the school at 6:30? I'll tell you.. Principal Victoria saw me walking out and came running after me. She pulled me back by my backpack.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Eric, but I need to talk to you about something I heard happened in class..."

So just as I was about to walk back home the principal pulled me back and I had to go sit in her office, The worst part is that she already had someone she was talking to so I had to wait.

I'm pretty sure teachers and principals aren't allowed to touch their students, so if I wanted I could sue her. But the last time I bring it to my mom's attention she said "Oh Eric just wait poopykins, she won't touch you anymore... You will be out of that school in three months... Just wait"... Boy was she wrong..

Over the summer I guess the mayor of South Park decided that we didn't need a High school, so the town ended up just putting another part to the elementary school. So not only did I get stuck in the same school but I also had the same teachers. So everything my mom told me about it getting better when I'm 14...It was all wrong.

I kept checking my watch, 4:35, 4:40, 4:45, 4:50.. What the hell was she doing in there?

I got up from my seat at 5:00 about to leave, I wasn't going to stay at this school forever, Especially on a Friday night, I had things to do people to see.. Actually not really, only my mom.

"Where are you going Eric?"

Seriously... The minute I get up to leave and that's the exact moment she comes to get me... This was fucked up; I always had the worst luck, well now that I was 14. Up until then I was spoiled as hell, I would get whatever I wanted and whenever I wanted. Apparently someone told my mom about my behavior, boy was she mad to hear how I acted at school. That's when she turned into a bitch almost as bad as Kahl's mom.. Ok maybe not like that but she didn't do EVERYTHING that I asked her to do anymore.

"I had to go to the washroom; I didn't know how much longer you were going to be..."

My lies worked really well all the time so after I took my stop at the washroom I walked back to the office where the principal invited me into her personal office. As I walked in my eyes scrolled over everything in the room. They came to a stop at the person sitting in the chair sitting across from the principal's chair. The reason I was here, most likely.

"So you're the reason I'm here... What did you rat me out for this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't fucking sell you out, fatass!"

"You did to you little Jewrat"

"Boys, boys that is enough, Eric take a seat"

It's probably a good thing that the principal split up the fight when she did since if it went any farther then I would probably have Kahl's head. The thing about this was that I suddenly knew what I was here for. Although Kahl is pissed off, I know for a fact that I'm more pissed off than him.

This day started out perfect.. Mr. Garrison told us that we were going to do a project on an important history event. Well I pretty much had that in the bag since I knew everything there was to know about the World War 2. But then he announced that we would have partners, I started getting pissed off since I pretty much hated everyone in my class and out of everyone who I actually liked, only 0 of them would consider doing the world war 2. So I was pretty much fucked. Mr. Garrison quickly made up the pairs, of course I was the last one there well other than, the Jew...

He wanted to do our project on something lame like The Founding Fathers of America. Lame..Right? I told him that he only wanted to do that cause his boyfriend was doing that. Then he got all defensive and told me that he didn't like Stan that way and that they were only super best friends and shit like that. We were getting in a small fight and everyone could hear us. As Stan walked up to us to try to get us to stop fighting I pushed Kyle's lips against Stan's and that's where it all started. I can remember them both blushing deep red and then turning back to me and started screaming.

It got physical between us as I remember slamming Kyle against the wall and against the desks as he tried punching me and kicking me. By the time Mr. Garrison came over to find out what was going on, I had little cuts on my arms and my mouth was bleeding and Kyle's neck was bleeding and he had a black eye. But he seemed really hurt and was like dizzy so they assumed I gave him head trauma. He was fine, although I could have killed him, I was kinda happy and as soon as he left to go to the nurse's office I started laughing my head off. That's why Mr. Garrison made me stay after class.

I took a seat beside Kyle... But not to close, I'm sure he was really pissed at me. I quickly looked towards the principal as she started talking about what happened and our punishment... Wow /our/ punishment meaning Kyle got in trouble for this to... He was getting in trouble for nothing, like always...

"What? What do you mean our punishments? I didn't do anything... It was all him..."

"Kyle... Let me deal with this... You weren't the perfect angel either, if you wouldn't have argued about the project then this wouldn't have happened. And I also heard that you punched him pretty bad in the mouth. Violence doesn't solve anything."

"But... He... But I... He fought with me... He made me kiss another boy in our grade... He pushed me against the wall and the desks... He almost killed me... And this is my fault? He was hurting me first... If I hadn't fought back then I would probably be dead!"

"Kyle that is enough... I know Eric was part to blame for this but you were involved to... And talking back to me like this isn't helping..."

I couldn't help but laugh... Kyle was getting in trouble for nothing and the principal was getting pissed off with him. He kept fighting and making things worse than they already were. Kyle was just digging his own grave. They both looked at me angrily so I stopped laughing and looked down instead.

"Eric your punishment, since you're not fighting with me, is simple...


	3. Chapter 3

"3 weeks of detention every lunch hour... Understand?"

"Yes Principal Victoria"

I felt myself let out a big sigh, at least I knew I didn't have to stay after school, but that also meant no recess... Which was ok I guess, I mean it was winter and it was really cold out, I'd rather be inside than outside any day. But then for no reason at all I felt bad for the Jew... 2 minutes ago I hated him and was laughing that he got in trouble and now I feel bad that he got blamed for this? No it can't be...

"Actually, principal Victoria... Kahl didn't do anything... It was me... he's right, I almost killed him, he shouldn't get in trouble from this... Only I should"

I couldn't believe I just said that and by the looks neither did Kyle or Principal Victoria.

"What did you just say Eric?"

"It's not his fault... Let him go... It was all me..."

She turned to Kyle and nodded in agreement as if to say "get out of here your free to go". Kyle's eyes went all shocked as he stood up and walked out of the office and headed home. I couldn't believe any of that had just happened. I turned my glance back to the principal.

"That was nice of you Eric, are you feeling all right?"

"What I can't be nice? I didn't know it was against the law to tell the truth..."

"I'm just shocked hearing that come out of your mouth..."

"Well I'm kind of older now and I have a brain I know what's right and what's wrong.. I guess I should hear my actual punishment now..."

"Eric... I'm telling your mother about this..."

I stopped breathing for a moment if she told my mom about this then I was for sure dead.

"I'm very proud of you for doing that and your mother deserves to hear what you just said..."

I understood... she wasn't getting me into shit; she was actually helping me out with my mom. After my mom hears about what I said to help out Kyle then she would know she raised me right, and she wouldn't have to feel like I was an embarrassment to everyone.

She stood up and told me to follow her over to the phone so I could tell my mom. She dialed my number and put the phone on speaker, the phone rang three times before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cartman..."

"Oh thank god... Do you know where Eric is? He hasn't texted me back and he hasn't called and he isn't at home yet...

"Oh don't worry... He was held up at school, due to something that happened in class today"

"Eric... He's there... Thank god... What did he do this time? Don't worry I'll have a talk with him when he gets home"

"No... I actually called to give you some good news... I think maybe you should hear this from him..."

"Eric... What's this about?"

"Well I guess me and another kid got into a fight and it was really bad so after school I had to come here instead of go home right away"

"Why didn't you call? Or text me back?"

"I need the code... or else there is no reception... If I could have then I would have"

"Ok so go on... I'm not seeing how you were behaving..."

"Ok so anyways... The other boy was really mad at me because he was getting in more trouble than me and I kinda started it... So when I heard my punishment I knew his was going to be worse so I owned up and he didn't get into trouble..."

"Wait so you took the blame and let him get out?"

"Yeah I knew it was the right thing to do..."

"Eric I'm so proud of you… Although you do know we will be talking about this later..."

"Yeah I figured..."

The principal gave me the look that she wanted to talk to my mom alone so I told my mom I had to go as I walked out of the office and into one of the waiting seats as I heard the principal click speaker phone off to talk to my mom in private, I knew that all I had left to do was wait, wait for my punishment, wait for them to stop talking and wait to go home.. It was already 6:00 now... This was going to be a long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I had no clue how long I was sitting out there alone, I was just thinking about one thing, one thing that I never thought of before, it to me was a thing but in real honesty it was a person... The person I hated with all my guts, but for some reason that didn't seem to be the case anymore. Why would I think about him? Were my true feelings coming out? I had strange feelings when I thought about him... Were these really my feelings? Or were they just imposters like I hoped? I didn't really get much time to think about because before I knew it I saw Principal Victoria standing above me. I looked up ready to hear my punishment.

"Well Eric, after speaking with your mother on the phone for a while... we decided that you get in enough trouble as it is... this isn't the worst thing you've ever done, so we are letting you off with a warning this time… but make sure it doesn't happen again because if it does then you will get in trouble, worse than you can imagine"

I couldn't believe it, Not only did I make my mom proud, But I also got to beat up the person I hate the most and not get in trouble for it, also it was less than two weeks until Christmas.. Could this get any better?

I quickly stood up from the seat I was in with a smile on my face, the principal pointed towards the front door and I knew that meant she wanted me gone... Trust me; everyone wants me gone by the end of the day... I guess its cause I'm such a bother. I walked to the front door quickly checking my watch... 6:30... I walked outside to feel the chili air nip at my cheeks. It was really dark and really cold out and I had to walk home... I would never admit it but... I am a bit scared of the dark so when I saw how dark it was outside I started freaking out inside my body.

I started to walk down the sidewalk towards my house, trudging through the snow that has been there all year. This was no Christmas snow it was imposter snow, and I had no feelings for it. The only snow I like is the first snowfall in the winter, it usually falls at sometime in November and when is falls it isn't heavy snow. It falls down lightly and it's usually a light snow fall bringing lots of snow with it, covering all the shitty snow that everyone hates. I always wanted my first kiss to happen when that snow was falling, I didn't know why but the snow intrigued me so much.

I was muttering a Christmas song as I walked down the path to my house when I felt something hit my back, I turned around to see him standing there with another snowball in his hand, He must have just thrown one at me, and He had the same confused look on his face from earlier.

"Why did you do it? You never tell the truth, You never help me get out of trouble before... Why now?"


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't have the answers to these questions; I was just as confused as he was. I stood there not saying anything, and then it crossed my mind.

"Hey what are you doing here... You got sent home like an hour ago..."

It was true it had been a while since the principal let him go home, so why was he out here, why wasn't he in his house with his family watching TV or decorating for Hanukkah? This probably confused me more than I was confusing him.

"I asked you a question first Cartman... Stop ignoring it and tell me why!"

The way he said my name 'Cartman', I swear my heart skipped a beat as soon as he had finished saying it. The way he said it sounded like he was spitting it out through his teeth. I loved that way he said it. Oh god I was thinking about him again... How does this keep happening? We hated each other; he probably still does but then why am I suddenly attracted to him? Another question I would never know the answer to. I could feel the blush emerging on my face, I couldn't help but thank the lord it was dark out and Kyle could hardly see my face.

"I don't know why I did it, I'm just as surprised as you are, in fact I think I'm more confused right now than anyone is... And I still want to know why your here, I mean like you were sent home a while ago so why are you here right now?

He stood there in silence until I spoke the same sentences again. Wondering about what was going on.

"I uh... well I just wanted to know what the hell was up with you, You have never been nice, once in your life and now all of a sudden you take the blame from your worst enemy, Dude there is something wrong with you.."

And with that he just walked away... He left me standing there wondering about what had just happened, I wanted him to come back, I didn't want to be alone. Why was my life so messed up right now? I knew from that moment that my feelings had finally become strong enough to tell my brain to be smart... As much as I didn't want to admit it… I liked Kyle, that stupid Jewboy...

I watched him walk away as I started down the trail again after the image of him disappeared around a bend; I began singing the same Christmas song 'All I Want for Christmas Is You" and I knew the song was directed towards Kyle. I couldn't help that fact.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that I was older, I wasn't a fatass, I lost that weight after I had enough of people teasing me. It almost drove me to depression. So why am I telling you this..? Well the only way to bother me is to bring this subject up… This'll make more sense later on.

As I walked down the path I thought I was about half way to my house. I can tell because I saw the tree house I made when I wanted to get away from life, I spent hours up there trying to ignore everyone. But that doesn't matter anymore. As I walked by the tree house I felt something hit my back. It felt like another snowball so I turned around happily, hoping that Kyle was behind me but instead of Kyle, there stood a tall, creepy ginger holding a snowball in his hands.

"For fuck sakes Scott! What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, you little faggot... Your mom told me to go and make sure you got home safely, but instead I just waited in your tree house for you..."

"You're an asshole Scott, did you know that..? My mom gave you a home, food, family, love... for god sakes Scott… she asks you to do one thing and instead you ignore her and hope that something bad happens to her only son?"

"You know Eric; she put me in a home... with you. She gave me food… which I have to share with you, There is no love just words... and this so called family, is the most fucked up thing ever, Your mom is a whore and you're an annoying little faggot who I call my half-brother… how is that a family?"

"Are you saying something is wrong with me?"

I was suddenly interested in all of this, I mean how could Scott even think of blaming me for any of this, if it weren't for him then his dad and mom wouldn't be dead and he wouldn't have to live with his half-brother. This was his fault not mine!

"Yes I'm saying something is wrong with you"

"What's wrong with me Scott? Tell me what is wrong with me..."

"You're a fat little retard, your stupid, spoiled, racist, immature, gay, you killed your fucking dad and fed him to your half-brother and you're depressed..."

Whoa... wait did he just call me depressed?

"Wait what the fuck did you just say!"

"I said that your depress~"

Scott didn't have time to finish his statement before I tackled them to the ground... I can't believe that he just came out here!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not fucking depressed! If anyone is depressed it's you!"

I snapped at Scott, I couldn't figure out why the hell he would ever say I was depressed. I hadn't acted depressed in front of him... EVER.

"Get off of me... And yes you are depre~"

I was so pissed off at him that I punched him right in the nose, I'm pretty sure I broke it. I was kicking him and punching him and he was laying there in pain like he couldn't move. If he wasn't so hurt then he would have easily pushed me off of him, I didn't weigh that much and I was a lot shorter than him so it would have been easy."

"Ok fine... fuck... You're not depressed..."

I got off of him; it was beginning to seem a little awkward. He felt his nose and knew I broke it. He had that scared face on like... _I'm sorry I won't do it again..._

"Now if you ever fucking say that I'm depressed again... I swear to god that you will never see another day."

I know this made it sound like I was going to kill him, but what I meant was that I would blind him.

"You... you broke my nose... what the fuck... I only called you depr... that word..."

"Yeah and I don't like being called depressed... so watch what you say ginger..."

I honestly think I proved a point that I didn't want to deal with any of his shit tonight so we just walked back to my house in silence.

As we walked home, I ignored him every which way that I could. I hated him so much, why did he half to be related to me? Why couldn't he be Kyle's brother?

Ok maybe not Kyle because... well you know.. I really like him and... okay off that topic.

Why couldn't he be that stupid Hippies brother? I hated that hippie, I was super jealous of him for many reasons.

One: He had a dad.

Two: He was always the favorite out of all of us kids.

Three: Everyone always thought he was so smart.

Four: Everyone always gave him credit for what we did together.

Five: He never got in trouble for anything.

But the most important reason why I hated him was for the reason that I think Kyle might like him and I know for sure that Stan does like Kyle. It tortured me to see them laughing together, I hated when they would have their private sleep-overs and the way that they looked at each other.

That's the reason I was depressed... sure I kept my feelings for Kyle bottled up but deep down inside I knew that that ticked me off so much. I just wanted Stan to stop screwing around with Kyle and stay with Wendy.

I put that away from my mind as I entered my house.

"Mom I'm home..."


End file.
